


Chosen to Fix you

by adraztea



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adraztea/pseuds/adraztea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight is over, but for Buffy the nightmare never ends.</p>
<p> <br/>(Set after season 7 and to the ever repeating soundtrack of Coldplay's "Fix you")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen to Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2006 (which sometimes feels like a lifetime ago).

Her sleep is uneasy. She tosses in the bed, the sheets too hot one second, too cold the next. The warm spring air outside carries a hint of jasmine with it as it comes in through the open window. She can’t feel it; she’s half a world away.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
 _When you get what you want but not what you need_  
 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
 _Stuck in reverse_

The hellmouth is open. They’ve seen them, and they’re coming. She knows what’s going to happen; she’s been here before. Hundreds, no, thousands of times. Maybe this time, things will be different.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
 _When you lose something you can't replace_  
 _when you love some one but it goes to waste_  
 _could it be worse?_

She just has to change things. The world can fall, as long as he doesn’t. She doesn’t care. Turning around, she sees him. She has to get to him. Change things. But they’re in the way. She fights, she has to make it. Then, the sharp pain. She falls.

_Lights will guide you home_  
 _And ignite your bones_  
 _And I will try to fix you_

The night before: his arms, firm around her. Safe. Letting her breathe easily. It would be so easy, to give in. To let the memory of them together soothe her, be the last thing she remembers. 

_And high up above or down below_  
 _When you're too in love to let it go_  
 _But if you never try you'll never know_  
 _Just what you're worth_

The First is taunting her. Taking away the beautiful dream, the happiness. “I want you,” she says, getting up, “to get out of my face!” The will is returned to her, the wish. She will get them out, both of them. Then the light is there, inside the cave, and she knows it’s too late.

_Lights will guide you home_  
 _And ignite your bones_  
 _And I will try to fix you_

She is standing there, again. Her hand entwined with his. This time, she won’t leave. She’ll stay with him. “I love you,” she says, his blue eyes so clear when they meet hers. 

_Tears stream down your face_  
 _When you lose something you cannot replace_  
 _Tears stream down your face_  
 _And I_

“No, you don’t. But thanks for saying it.”  
The heat, making it impossible to hold on. He lets go, and she is left without choice. She has to leave, again.

_Tears stream down your face_  
 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
 _Tears stream down your face_  
 _And I_

She’s running, running for all that she’s worth. She has to make it to the bus. The world is falling apart around her, and her heart is breaking with it. She can’t breathe. She has lost everything that ever mattered to her.

_Lights will guide you home_  
 _And ignite your bones_  
 _And I will try to fix you._

The bus has stopped. Behind them, there’s nothing left. The sun is warm on her neck when she stands there, looking at what used to be her life. 

She wakes up with a gasp. It’s hurting, inside. Her face is wet. She turns around, facing the wall, pulls the sheets up over her. Closes her eyes. Falls asleep again. 

The hellmouth is open. They’ve seen them, and they’re coming…


End file.
